


The Origin of the Talon Ranger

by historynut19



Series: Talon Ranger Reader!Insert Fics [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hope you guys like it!, M/M, Multi, Well I did a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historynut19/pseuds/historynut19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to my other fic, Where I'm Supposed To Be. This will showcase how the reader meets the team, how they join, and why they fought the Dino Charge team in the first place. So I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! What’s up? Now this is something I wanted to write for a while. I’m gonna post this little thing here and see if everyone likes it. As I have said, I wanted to try out a Talon Ranger reader insert fic. This is gonna be a sort of prequel to another fic I have called Where I’m Supposed To Be, that fic has the reader interacting with various rangers. This one I shall be writing shall tell about the origin of the Talon Ranger and how they join the team. Cause let’s be honest, we have no idea who it will be after all.
> 
> So, if possible, can you give a look over this? I seriously need some feedback since my confidence in my writing skills is rapidly plummeting.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like it!

Fuck you world. Fuck you and all of your bullshit, you all can go and burn in fucking hell. Rain was pouring down from the dark grey sky, you ran through the soggy streets, not giving an absolute fuck that your navy clothing was getting all wet and muddy. You wanted out of there, out of that damned place. Out of that fucking place that caused you so much pain and suffering, where you witnessed your life flash before your eyes for too many times to count. That place threatening to kill you once more, and you wanted no part of it… _no more._

Tears began running down your cheeks, the ache being unbearable to you. It threatened to tear you from the inside out, wanting to rip your heart out of your chest and stab it a billion times over. You ran into the empty park, finding shelter under the trees, hearing the thunder rumble overhead. Your back hits the bark of the tree as you slide down, your bottom hitting the wet ground. The saltine tears never ceased coming down from your eyes, you wanted to curl up and shrug off all of the agony that this world pushed on to you.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the grey sky above you. You glare up at the heavens, fist clenching to the point your knuckles turned white. You pointed your middle finger to the air, about to scream in agony when suddenly,

_BOOM!_

Golden lightning struck the tree you were resting under, causing you to shriek bloody murder and get the hell out of there as fast as you could. Why the fuck did your sadness cloud your judgement?! Once you thought that you were in the clear, you turn back to watch the flames being doused out by the falling rain and… _wait a moment_. Squinting your eyes to see through the slowly dying flames, you began to notice something…moving. Your colored hues widen as you see a monster appear right in front of you.

Oh shit. You slowly walk backwards as the monster stalks towards you, a strange sword in hand crackling with electricity. He looked like a humanoid lion with hints of Japanese flair, and he towered over you. You gulp, slowly backing away, your muscles tensing ready to fight or flight. Though the latter options seems like the best right now. “Do not flee from me, human.” His voice was as terrifying and booming as the thunder the resounded in the sky.

Fear froze you in place; you felt your legs shaking in fear, wanting to give out from under you. “W-Who are you?” you demanded, attempting to not sound so weak and pathetic. And you were _totally_ doing a wonderful job at that.

The monster scoffed, rolling his eyes before approaching you, tentatively and slowly. It was like you were the prey and he was the predator, you were going to be devoured and killed within a matter of seconds. When he finally stood an arm’s length away from you, he held out a strange tiny glowing cylinder. You glance at his claws, seeing the gem rest within it. The cylinder seemed artificially made, and possessed a sinister navy blue glow. Curiosity and intrigue plagued your mind, wanting to reach out and touch it. “I shall give you whatever your heart desires, but,” as you reached out to snatch the gem away, the claws closed around it, backing away. “It comes with a price.”He snarled, his patience running low.

“Anything?” you questioned, repeating after him, wanting to ensure that this was the truth. The monster nodded his lion-like head in conformation.

“Anything you desire. Whether it be wealth, love, revival of someone… _anything_.”

You gaze down at the glowing navy gem in the monster’s now open hand. Closing your eyes, you weighed the consequences within your mind. Images of smiles and the all too familiar sound of laughter wafted through your ears and danced in your head. You felt tears sting your eyes, when you opened them; you took in a deep breath. If this monster will grant you everything you wanted, then you will take it. You were desperate by now, so this was a miracle for you. Whether this had been sent from heaven or hell remains to be seen. You nod, “I’ll do it.”

The monster smirked, holding out the gem to you. You reach out to take a hold of it, that’s when immeasurable pain coursed through your body. You scream in pure agony, your insides were burning up, your body being pounded into the ground by some unknown force. Your legs gave out as you kept screaming, your throat running dry from the amount you have done. Collapsing on to the cold and muddy ground you take in deep, much needed, breaths. Your body was encased in a navy blue glow; the pain had been replaced with surges of strength. You felt like you could take on the world. But the pain had taken its toll upon you, you felt faint. The world was spinning, every part of your body ached. It hurt to even breathe, as with every movement of your lungs it felt like you were pumping fire into your system.

Slowly, the world became dark to you. The only thing you saw and heard before you fainted was the smirking monster and the words “At last, the Talon Ranger has been born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada~! What do you guys think? Since this is a prologue, there is more to come! I wanted to get this out of my system first and see what you guys thought. Give me some feedback, tips, recommendations, and so on! This reader insert fic is something I really want to try and I want you guys to be a part of it sooo yeah! ^-^
> 
> I’m also unsure as to how to write out each of the ranger’s part compared to the reader…so maybe some help for that will also be wondeerful. Again, some feedback, tips, and recommendations would be just wonderful. Give me your honest opinion (Just don’t be too harsh, kay?)
> 
> Love you guys! Mwaa! ♥~


	2. {Chapter 1.1} Meetings: Tyler Navarro and Chase Randall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I’m gonna try out several different formats of how to write these things over the next few chapters. Let me know what you guys think is the best idea for these kind of situations. I hope you guys like them!
> 
> Key:  
> [Name]= Your name  
> [H/C]= Hair color  
> [E/C]= Eye color

 “So, this is the Amber Beach Museum.” You gaze around the front of the museum with a small hum of curiosity and intrigue. How very interesting. Your hand unconsciously slips into your jean pocket, fiddling with the talon energem between your fingers. You feel the power that radiated off of it, that gem is fueling you. Fueling your own amounts of strength, courage, bravery, and the desire to have that wish come true. You take in a deep breath, steeling yourself for what is to come before entering the museum with a confident stride and a purpose within each step you made.

That monster who had given you the energem, Fury, had installed a ‘detector’ within it so you are able to track down other energem signals but stay under the radar from theirs. You didn’t want your cover blown after all. After paying for your ticket and flowing the museum with the rest of the patrons, you let out a small and interested hum, enjoying the display of fossils and other things that were present. With the same poised pace, you strode down the exhibits, gazing over every one with intrigue.

You stop by the skeleton of a Tyrannous Rex and glance over the bones. The laughter of small children wafted through your ears, causing you to slightly turn your head to hear where it was coming from. It caused a familiar pain to constrict your chest before… _WHAM!_ “What the-“ You quickly bit your lip, not wanting to curse in public before whirling around to see who or what had bumped into you. You blink in confusion before seeing the cart that had just slammed into you; you slightly cringe in pain, that hit a scar that you had received during your training and it still stung like hell.

“Oh my god I am so sorry.” A young man clad in red hurriedly spoke out in apology, pulling the cart back a bit to make a distance between you and it. He glanced over to the young man dressed in black beside him, elbowing his rib before glancing over at you in worry.

“Sorry about that, mate, you okay?” the second man who had spoken had a strange accent, was he foreign or something? Like the other man beside him, he glanced at you with great concern.

“Nah, it’s okay.” You ensure with a small smile. “It hit a sore spot but I’m not going to die anytime soon.” You scoff, attempting to sound humorous.

“You sure ma’am/sir?” questioned the young man clad in red.

“I’m sure,” you answered, quickly glancing over both of their name tags. The man in red was known as Tyler and the man in black was known as Chase. Hm, interesting. That’s when the energem began to sing, the connection between you and that gem was strong. A feeling pulsed through your body, pounding in your ears. You flinch at the amount of energy the gem was pouring on to you, giving you a strong signal…no wait. You pause, glancing over the handsome young men once more; the energy you felt was something of mixed origin. It drew you to them, it wanted to join their little faction. Their auras were so much like yours, yet so different. On the other hand, you knew who they were now. Fury had warned you about this sensation, they were your enemy. The only things that are stopping you from getting your heart’s desire was them. Quickly jumping back into reality, you smile at the two employees before looking back at the T-rex fossil. “These dinosaurs are amazing huh?”

“You like T-rexes too?” Tyler questioned, joining you at gazing up at the large fossil.

“Eh, I prefer parasaurolophuses but they’re nice too.” Chase answered with a smug smirk.

You snort, rolling your eyes at Chase’s opinion. “They are beautiful but I wonder if spinosauruses can compete.” You taunt lightly at the two, turning to face them.

Tyler chortled, enjoying your enthusiasm as Chase chuckled. “Those are awesome dinos too.” The former said. “Oh by the way,” he held out his hand for you to shake. “I’m Tyler.”

“Name’s Chase, nice to meet you.” Chase sent a wink at you, this caused you to roll your eyes but felt a delicate pink blush cross your cheeks.

You quickly urged the blush down before shaking Tyler’s hand, “Call me, [Name].” you responded. The aura the two possessed flourished, you were so close…so close to getting your hope received but alas, you were only here for a scouting mission.

Tyler beamed, letting go of your hand before heading back to Chase’s side. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the museum, [Name]. And sorry again for bumping into you.”

“It’s my fault, mate. I’ll make it up to you with dinner if you want.” Chase flirted once more. Tyler scoffed, elbowing his friend in the ribs in order to tell him to behave.

You chuckled, shaking your head. “I might take you up on that offer one of these days. But for now, no thanks.” You acknowledged before bidding them a farewell.

~

As they watched you receding navy dressed form, Tyler stared down at his hand. It had touched yours during that shake and the red ranger couldn’t help but feel…something. How peculiar. “What’s wrong, Ty?” Chase questioned his friend, leaning over the handle of the cart containing important items for the museum. He glanced at his comrade in arms with a quizzical look.

“Did you feel that Chase?” Tyler questioned, bewilderment apparent upon his face.

Chase kept silent, a look of relief and the same confusion as Tyler was visible. So Tyler did feel it as well. The New Zealander nodded his head, confirming the red ranger’s hunch. “It was faint, yes, but there. It’s like…”

“[Name],” Tyler started to say before looking back at the crowd, attempting to spot your figure once more. Seeing that you were nowhere to be seen, he huffed. “He’s/She’s very mysterious.” He murmured, that sensation he had received when you touched…it was electrifying yet terrified the man at the same time.

“Are you in love or something?” Chase questioned with a laugh. “I admit [Name]’s got looks.” The New Zealander smirked, he had also been smitten by you. However, he had his suspicions after all. “This cart was a blessing in disguise.”

The young man rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Anyway, we should get back to work. Kendall is going to kill us if we don’t get back in time for the lunch shift.”

“Got it, mate.” Chase answered before pushing the cart again. Tyler chuckled lagging behind his friend as they headed off to another part of the museum.

 

Little did you know, that this was only one of the many interesting meetings you will have today at this quirky little museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Part 1 of chapter 1 is complete! The other parts shall be up soon! I hope you all like it!


	3. {Chapter 1.2} Meetings: Shelby Watkins and Riley Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAda!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAda! Here it is!  
> Key is as follows:
> 
> [Name]: Your name  
> [E/C]: Your eye color  
> [H/C]: Your hair color
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!

_Grumble rumble grumble_ , “Uuuugh,” you whine pathetically, clutching your stomach in a nigh over dramatic fashion. It called out to you, gurgling in pure agony. The smell of freshly prepared food wafted through the museum; you inched closer and closer to the tantalizingly delectable scent of cooked hamburgers straight off the grill with hunger clouding your mind. Your mouth had begun to unconsciously water at the thought of some sort of tasty morsel being stuffed into your awaiting mouth…if only you can get there first without fainting from starvation! As you take a few more steps closer, clutching your hand over your wailing stomach in a pitiful attempt to keep it quiet, you dash through the glass doors like the wind and slide into a booth within record time.

Your colored hues scrutinized the interior of the café, enviously eyeing the people who had gotten their food first. Again your stomach growled, begging for sustenance to satisfy its mad craving. You couldn’t help but glance around the café at its patrons, including happy families and love-struck couples. Honestly, the atmosphere made you want to vomit. Not because of the couples, oh no, it was the families. Their smiles made you envious and twisted your heart and stomach in such a way that it’ll take months to untangle.

You sigh, grumbling to yourself as your [E/C] orbs glanced over the menu. Honestly, you were so hungry that could probably eat everything on the menu and still not be satisfied! “Hello,” came a cheery voice to your right. You take your eyes away from the menu in order to look at whomever was talking to you. And she was _adorkable_. A young woman stood there, clad in pink and possessed a charming grin upon her lips. You couldn’t help but feel that the smile was infectious, so your lips ended up curling into a bright beam as well. “Hello there,” You greeted, pausing a bit to glance at the nametag with a triceratops on it. “Shelby.”

A familiar rush of energy surged into your body, you had felt this once before…with the other two, Chase and Tyler. Oh no. You take in this girl’s appearance once more, almost calculating her stance. She was relaxed for now but it seemed that her posture had changed into something more…agitated as you began to scrutinize her. You had better stop before you get kicked out of the restaurant. But it was rather upsetting to say the least, this girl had an aura of hidden talent…something that was very accustomed to you. “I take it you’re a triceratops kind of gal?” you attempted to make a casual conversation with her, in an effort to break the ice.

Shelby’s eyes lit up, her posture becoming tranquil, it would seem that the dinosaur was something she preferred. “Yes, I am.” She answered with glee. She pointed to her nametag with pride, as if it possessed the same amount of a value as a golden Olympic trophy. “They are so amazing, ugh, I could just go on and on about them!” a wistful sigh left Shelby’s lips as she boasted about the beauty of the frilled dinosaurs.

“I don’t blame you, Shelby.” You laugh back, sharing the same enthusiasm as the pink-clad girl. “Something tells me that you’d like Wyoming. Their official state dinosaur is the triceratops.” You flaunted, quirking your eyebrow as you waited for her reaction. “Actually they found three triceratops skeletons over the past,” you paused again in order to recollect the information. “Two years I do believe.”

Shelby’s overall poise suddenly shifted to pure thrill, as if she could just bounce up and down with pure merriment. “ _Seriously_?!” she gasped, almost too loudly. A few patrons glanced over at you two, almost glaring at the waitress. You shoot deadly glares back; hell your glares would have been able to dissect every single of the guests that had dared to ruin such a wonderful conversation. Oblivious to how dangerous your scowl as, Shelby had glanced back at the patrons and muttered a small, ‘Sorry’ before turning her attention back to you. “That is awesome; I seriously need to book a trip to Wyoming then.” The girl chortled. “Oh wait, I haven’t even asked you about your favorite dinosaur yet Miss/Mister…”

“[Name], call me, [Name].” You answered with a polite smile, you held out your hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Shelby.” The girl glanced down at your out-stretched hand before grasping it firmly and with eagerness. “And my favorite dinosaur is the Spinosaurus. I don’t mean to brag but, their spines are just so,” you let a dreamy sigh escape from your lips, “Elegant yet awe-inspiringly terrifying.” You let her hand go, shuddering slightly at the sensation you felt…yes, she was one of _them_.

Now it was Shelby’s turn to laugh at your adoration for the dinosaur. “I don’t blame you, [Name], if anything their aquatic nature is also something that should be noted.” The girl said with an eager smile. Her smile slowly cured into a smirk, and you could sense a spark of competition from this adorkable young lady. “But, while I don’t wanna brag too much, I still think Triceratops are the best.”

“Hey, believe want you want to believe.” You answered with a nonchalant wave of your hand. You couldn’t help but let your eyes drift over to someone near the counter of the café, a young man clad in green. His posture was guarded and calculated, analytical even. His gaze was somewhat penetrating, as if trying to read your body language…or check you out. You couldn’t help but send him a small but warm smile and chuckled when the boy had realized you had seen him. His face turned bright red and glanced back down at the register, attempting to make himself look busy. How cute.

Shelby had followed your gaze to her coworker, a wide smirk settling upon her lips…unbeknownst to you of course. “Anyway, [Name],” she called out in order to gain your attention. You quickly look over at the waitress, curiosity in your eyes. “What are you going to order?”

It hit you like a truck to the face, you had neglected your poor sad stomach. For you were too busy ~~flirting~~ , chatting with this wonderful young lady. Your belly growled in torment, demanding you to feed it. “Oh right,” you murmur sheepishly, whoops. Your eyes glance back down at the ignored menu, deciding your food within a blink of an eye. “One Bronto-Burger meal well-done, substitute the regular fries with the cheese and bacon fossil fries.”

“Drink?”

“Preferably water.” You [E/C] orbs briefly scan over the menu once more at their drink options. “Actually substitute the soft drink with a strawberry-banana smoothie please.” Okay sure that was like adding on another few dollars but hey, you were hungry.

Shelby let a laugh escape her lips. “You’re a hungry Spinosaurus aren’t you, [Name]?” and you couldn’t help but laugh along with her. The girl closed her notepad and with a beaming grin she spoke, “I’ll be back soon!” and headed off towards the kitchen in order to make your tasty morsels.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Riley glanced between his pink-clad comrade and the figure adorned in navy blue. There was suspicion regarded in the keen boy’s eyes as the friendly banter between Shelby and the customer was present. He noticed the way Shelby had smiled around the stranger and the boy couldn’t help but wonder why...why his eyes would randomly drift from Shelby to this patron of the restaurant. A strange bubbly yet nagging feeling was welling up inside the young man, he kept on glancing back down at the register in an attempt to keep himself busy or just fiddling with the Green Energem in his pocket.

Yet, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to the person in navy blue. Something enticed him to them, and it was obvious that the boy didn’t know what it was. Their presence seemed to be dangerous to him, yet it was calming and relaxing, kind of like the ocean. Soon, their [E/C] gaze met his, the raptor boy briefly felt his heart skip a beat. The customer smiled and his face burst into a bright shade of red, his eyes then went down back to the register hoping that he seemed busy and not slacking off. It became even worse when he had noticed Shelby’s devious little smirk. Oh no.

“Heeeey Riley.” Came the older girl’s taunting voice. By then, Riley’s flush had gone down, so he looked up from his glaring at the register to look at Shelby’s widely grinning face. “You seem to having fun,” Her voice lowered, lips staying in a smirk, “Checking out my new favorite customer.”

Riley nearly burst out into an uncontrollable fit of stutters and false accusations; his steps faltered a bit. The blush had returned to his face as his eyes narrowed into a glare directing at Shelby’s confident sneer. “W-What are you talking about?” his voice was also hushed, not wanting others to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Shelby snorted in an un-ladylike manner, scoffing at Riley’s poor attempts to conceal his previous actions. “You know what I’m talking about, baby raptor.” The pink clad girl huffed, briefly glancing over to your navy clad form, busy texting away on your cellphone encased in the same color. She turned her head back at Riley, her grin only widened when she had noticed Riley’s still red face. “You were _so_ checking [Name] out,” she then accusingly jabbed her finger at him, “And don’t you deny it.”

“I was not!” the poor flustered boy nearly shouted at the top of his lungs. But he kept his cool, and his voice only went a miniscule octave higher in order to prove his point to Shelby. “They just seem like a nice person.” He explained his excuse without a problem. “You were rather happy speaking with them.” Then it was Riley’s turn to have his lips curl into a teasing smirk. “Or should I say, _flirting_?” the rosy pink blush decorating Shelby’s cheeks was priceless!

“ _Excuse me_? Who gave you the authority to begin to question what I’m doing?” Shelby sassed before ripping [Name]’s order out of her notepad and heading into the kitchen to give the cooks their orders. Oh but the pink ranger had a underhanded little plan brewing in the back of her head to get back at Riley…and to further tease him even more of course!

[Name]’s order was soon ready, Shelby carried out the tray before pushing it into Riley’s arms. “Alright Riley, you got an order to give.”

“Wait what?!” Riley stared at his friend, his face slowly paling and his tone full of aghast. He frantically glanced between Shelby and the navy blue dressed figure, still texting away on their phone. “Me?!”

“Yes you, you love-struck puppy.” Shelby answered, grasping the younger boy and pushing him towards [Name]’s table. “Now do it.”

“But-“

“ _Do. It._ ”

With a huff, Riley grumbled to himself as he headed towards [Name]’s table. He was already thinking of ways to get back at Shelby for this.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The smell of food finally made its way to your nostrils as you gratefully inhaled that mouthwatering aroma. The sound of footsteps coming towards you caused you to glance up from your phone, pocketing it away, and blinking in confusion when you saw a young man dressed in green making his way towards your table. You couldn’t help but do a double-take, where’s Shelby? You peek a glance at Shelby who was at the counter with a devious little smirk, as she sent a wink towards you. Whatever this woman was planning, it obviously had to do with her poor embarrassed co-worker.

Nevertheless, you weren’t one to refuse food being given to you. And this was the boy who had kept on sneaking glances of you earlier…well this was certainly going to be interesting. The boy finally stopped at your table, placing the tray down and giving you the food before repeating your order, “One Bronto-Burger meal with cheese and bacon fries along with a strawberry banana smoothie.”

“Thank you,” you pause, glancing at his name tag. Oh? The image of a velociraptor upon the plastic name tag had caught your attention. “Riley.” You spoke in gratitude. The boy looked ready to start leaving but you interrupted him, “Judging from the way you were looking at me earlier, you were judging me and watching if I would hurt your friend.” You sent him a gentle smile, hoping to show him no harm. He had the same energy around him as Shelby. Fucking hell, was this museum crawling with your sworn enemies? “I assure you, Riley; I have no reason to harm Shelby. But you are a clever boy and a kind one for watching out for your friend.” Okay sure…that was a _Jurassic Park_ pun…and it was horrible.

Riley went silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer what you had just said to him. He couldn’t help but feel agitated. The aura you presented appeared to show little bits and pieces of your psyche. It showed that you possessed no malice towards him or his comrades, but it contained something sinister. You, too, could sense something was off. Riley’s aura showed you that he had wisdom beyond his years, yet he had much more to learn about this world. His eyes seem to evaluate you, gauging whether you were a threat. Honestly, who could blame the guy? “Thank you.” Was Riley’s statement of gratitude.

You offer him the most gentlest of smiles, and slowly reach out to pat him on the arm. “No problem.” You say. Your [E/C] orbs followed the boy as he headed back to the counter, but you noticed something on the floor. It was a patch of liquid, possibly from someone’s drink. Riley didn’t seem to notice until his foot made contact with the water.

“Look out!” you and Shelby shout at the exact same time to warn the green clad boy. But it was too late. His foot made contact with the watery substance as he lost his footing. “Riley!” yet again you and Shelby yell at the same time, both of you rushing towards the boy in order to stop his fall. That’s when it hit you. You had no other choice. You didn’t want to use your powers here, where your enemies were present. Not to mention that innocent people were here as well, and it would seem suspicious. But if you didn’t use it, Riley would injure himself. You made your decision. It would harm you, yes. Possibly blow your cover, yes. But there was no other choice. Fury said that this power would certainly come in handy…and boy was it going to be useful.

Sucking in a breath, you whisper to yourself, under your breath so no one else could hear you:  
_Start up; Double Accel_

The Energem in your pocket glowed a soft navy as the world slowed around you. Your body felt like it was burning, with every step you took…no, ever _breath_ you took seemed to pulse pain through your entire body. Yet you felt like you were flying. The sensation flued your body as if adrenaline was coursing through her veins. With this you would be able to help him.  You stretched out your arm, and your hand grasped Riley’s forearm. Your other arm wound around Riley’s side, catching him before he could hit the floor. Time went back to normal, but the position you two were in was…interesting to say the least.

Your left hand grasp Riley’s forearm while your right had wound around him. It looked like you were dipping him, like in those tango dance steps. Shelby stood two feet away, mouth gaping open in shock. Riley’s face soon bloomed into bright red hues as you felt a rosy pink blush appear on your face when you had noticed how close you two were. Not really caring for a moment, you ask, “Are you okay?”

Riley couldn’t think straight. His heart was beating at least at the speed of light. The sound drummed in his ears, almost blocking out the words you had spoken. He stared right into your [E/C] hues…what? Eyes are the window to one’s soul after all! He was totally not looking into your eyes for any other reason! Finally able to find his voice as you helped him stand upright, he stuttered out, with that shy blush still decorating his cheeks. “Y-Yes. I’m fine.” He assured.

“Riley! [Name]! Are you two okay?” Shelby questioned, now standing next to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. Riley merely nodded as you offered the girl a smile in return.

You felt the power of the Energem fading, the high being replaced with a burn in your chest. It constricted your heart as it scorched with the intensity of a thousand suns. You flinch a bit, but quickly put on a façade in order to not alarm the two. “I’m fine, Shelby. Don’t worry.” You say with a nonchalant wave of your hand. You pat Riley’s shoulder in a friendly manner, “Be more careful next time.” You say with a smile before heading back to your table and beginning to eat the delicious morsels that have been given to you.

After that, you went up to the counter to pay; Riley was working at the cash register but when he saw you again, he quickly glanced down at the floor in a bashful gesture. An adorable pink blush now decorated his cheeks and you chuckle. You pull out your wallet and say, “How much do I-“  
“It’s on the house.” A cheery voice suddenly interjected, practically pushing Riley out of the way. It was none other than Shelby, with a big goofy grin upon her lips.

“What?” You stare at the girl, flabbergasted at the news. “No no no no no! I’m the customer here, I need to pay!” you quickly protested, pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

“Pfft,” Shelby scoffed, “I said,” her tone became serious, “ _It’s on the house_.” And with that she swiped her credit card on the scanner and paid for your meal as you stood there, mouth gaping open like a goldfish. What the fuck just happened? Shelby laughed, “You’re gonna catch a fly if you have your mouth hanging open.”

“B-B-But I,” you begin to protest, and yet again you were interrupted.

“Think of it as thanks.” This time it was Riley who spoke up, albeit bashfully. “Thanks for saving me and,”  
“Thanks for being an awesome person to talk to.” Shelby finished with a smile that seemed to rival the intensity of the sun.

You blink in confusion for a moment, letting everything sink in. Your heart panged painfully in your chest for a brief moment. It was such a shame you all were on opposite sides of this war. “Ah, I see,” you finally speak. “Thank you.” You smile softly. Now your heart thundered painfully for another reason; the use of your powers tended to put a large amount of strain on your body; as you have learned during your training with Fury.

“See you around maybe?” Shelby questioned, obviously eager to talk with you again on the topic of dinosaurs.

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Of course, and Spinosauruses are still the _best_ dino.” You jested friendly. A laugh was heard from both Shelby and Riley this time around as you wave goodbye to them and exit into the museum. Your stride becomes more frantic as you hurried to the restroom, the pain in your chest became too much. Once in there, you rush over to the sink and let the pain overcome you. It cut through your body like a heated knife as you took in huge gulps of air. Your dominant hand clutched your chest where your heart was, hoping to dull the roasting agony that sizzled within you.

After what seemed like forever, the pain died down. You splashed some water on to your face, hoping to make your face look normal and without worry. Drying your face with a paper towel, you tossed it into the trash and continue on your little adventure through the museum, for the final meetings are just around the corner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Shelby, what exactly happened there?” Riley questioned to the girl as he finished wiping off the table you had just been sitting at. Everything was a blur when you had caught him, and the memory only served to make his blush return.

Shelby went silent for a moment as she recalled the incident. “Well, it was confusing to say the least.” She started off. “[Name] moved like they were superhuman.” Was her answer to the entire fiasco.

“Superhuman?” Riley repeated after Shelby, bewilderment upon his face.

“Yep.” Answered Shelby. Wanting to move to another subject, she let a smirk appear upon her face. “You know, I should have taken a picture of the entire situation. You were just so cute.”

Now Riley’s blush had returned full swing. “S-Shelby!” he scolded, about ready to chuck the rag at his coworker. The girl merely stuck out her tongue at him in a playful manner. “You’re the one to talk. You were practically all over, [Name] and basically ask them out on a date with your dino knowledge.” He countered.

Shelby’s face now sported a pastel pink blush. She pouted, “Shut up.” She grumbled. But to the two rangers, you were an enigma. A truly strange enigma. “But you felt that spark didn’t you Ri?” her tone went soft, down to a hushed whisper.

Riley slowly nodded; he had felt it when you caught him earlier. It caused a painful longing to bloom in his chest, as did Shelby’s “Yeah, I did.” He confirmed with a sigh. “No matter who [Name] is, I feel like there’s something more to them.”

Shelby nodded in agreement. They would surely have to keep an eye out for you from now on…for various reasons of course. Shelby was eager to talk about dinosaurs with you once again; while Riley merely wanted to get to know more about you. Little did they know that this wouldn’t be the last time they would see you.

  
“By the way, I actually did take a picture.”  
“ _Shelby!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Tada~! What do you guys think? Since this is a prologue, there is more to come! I wanted to get this out of my system first and see what you guys thought. Give me some feedback, tips, recommendations, and so on! This reader insert fic is something I really want to try and I want you guys to be a part of it sooo yeah! ^-^
> 
> I’m also unsure as to how to write out each of the ranger’s part compared to the reader…so maybe some help for that will also be wondeerful. Again, some feedback, tips, and recommendations would be just wonderful. Give me your honest opinion (Just don’t be too harsh, kay?)
> 
> Love you guys! Mwaa! ♥~


End file.
